


Santa Bucky

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hydra, Santa Bucky, Santa traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: "What did you guys do?! There's an unconscious, fat, old man on our living room floor! And I'm pretty sure he's crippled for life!""So...what do we do?" Steve, Bucky, and Tony asked in unison."Well, one of you has to take his place.""I vote Bucky!" Steve and Tony shouted."Why me?!" Bucky exclaimed in confusion."Because you look the most like Santa.""Did you just call me fat?" Bucky said with a glare."No. Well—"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Santa Bucky

"Um, Tony? What are you doing?" You asked as Tony tied a piece of string to a sugar cookie.

"I'm making a Santa trap." Tony answered like it was obvious.

"You do know that Santa isn't—"

Tony zoomed toward you amd clamped your mouth shut. "Shhhhhhhhh! How dare you insult Santa like that! Are you trying to crush my little girl, Morgan's, dreams?!"

"Uh, no. But what are you going to tell her when no Santa is caught?" You asked crossing your arms.

"Well, magic, duh!" Tony said dramatically. "Besides, Santa is real."

"You don't really believe that."

"Uh, yeah, I do, and when I catch Santa, you will see." Tony huffed.

"What's all this about?" Bucky asked entering the room.

"Tony's setting up Santa traps." You answered. "He's convinced that Santa is real and he can catch him. Crazy, right?"

"You don't believe in Santa?" Bucky asked tilting his head.

"Of course not. He's just made up." You said fixing one of the ornaments.

"Well, I think I'll have to help Tony. Then we can prove to you Santa exists."

"But the whole thing isn't even logical! It's impossible!" You retorted.

"If Tony can be a genius, then Santa can be real." Bucky stated.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed as his head popped out from the chimney.

Bucky shrugged innocently and looked at Tony's sugar cookie trap.

"Okay, who is dumb enough to pick up a cookie that clearly has a string attached to it?" Bucky asked.

"Trust me." Tony said as he stuck his head back up the chimney. "He'll never see it coming."

Bucky rolled his icy blue eyes and sighed.

"You guys are wasting your time. He's not real." You said settling on the couch.

"Who's not real?" Steve asked as he sipped his eggnog in his ugly Christmas sweater.

"Santa." You yawned.

Steve's baby blue eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "You don't think Santa is real?!"

It was your turn to roll your eyes. "No."

"B-but, w-wh-what?! W-why?!" Steve exclaimed, clearly surprised.

You shrugged. "Not my thing."

"What?! That's like saying Bucky's not your thing!"

"Bucky's my boyfriend."

"Exactly!" Steve said as he sipped his eggnog.

"I don't get it." You said raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Whatever." Steve sighed. "The point is that Santa is real."

"Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you guys want to make yourselves feel better. I'm going to bed. 'Night guys. 'Night Bucky." You said giving Bucky a hug.

"'Night Sweetheart." Bucky said hugging you back. "We'll wake you up once we've caught Santa."

You just waved it off and entered the elevator. You collapsed on your bed and sighed. "Christmas is so exhausting."  
~~~~~~~  
"Do you really think our traps will work?" Bucky asked as he watched several screens in the camera room.

Tony laughed. "Of course, Frosty! Santa won't know what hit him!"

"But should we really catch Santa?" Steve asked as he pulled on the collar of his sweater. "It would ruin Christmas for some kids."

"Don't worry, we'll just interrogate him and then he can get back to his schedule." Tony explained.

"Steve shrugged. "Sounds good to me."  
~~~~~~~  
CRASH!!! Bucky's eyes snapped open as he toppled out of his chair.

"Code Red!" Tony shouted as Bucky's eyes darted toward the screens.

Santa was caught in a net, his hat was replaced with a huge bump, and his leg looked broken.

"I've done it!" Tony exclaimed as he rushed toward the living room.

Steve and Bucky followed quickly after Tony, and Santa groaned in pain. Bucky looked at the sugar cookie with the string.

"You grabbed the cookie." Bucky said with disappointment. "It was clearly a trap. I can't believe this."

"Um, I think he's knocked out." Steve said pointing to the crippled looking Santa.

"Well...I'll go get Y/n." Bucky said rushing toward your room.

Bucky burst through the door and flipped on the lights. Blinding rays of lights fell on you.

"Ugh! Why?!" You said grabbing your pillow and putting it over your head. "Bucky? What do you want?!"

"Well...there's an unconscious Santa on the living room floor, and we don't know what to do." Bucky explained with a nervous smile.

"Are you serious?! You woke me up for one of your silly little pranks?"

"I promise it's not a prank! Just please come to the living room." Bucky pleaded.

You groaned as you lifted yourself off your bed. "I hate my life." You groaned as you followed Bucky.

Once you guys entered the living room, your eyes widened.

"What did you guys do?! There's an unconscious, fat, old man on our living room floor! And I'm pretty sure he's crippled for life!"

"So...what do we do?" Steve, Bucky, and Tony asked in unison.

"Well, one of you has to take his place."

"I vote Bucky!" Steve and Tony shouted.

"Why me?!" Bucky exclaimed in confusion.

"Because you look the most like Santa."

"Did you just call me fat?" Bucky said with a glare.

"No. Well—"

"Tony!" You said slapping him. "Bucky is a picture of health. Besides, I think you'd make a cute Santa, Bucky."

"Fine, but I'm not taking clothes from that guy." Bucky said looking at the poor man on the floor.

"Too late!' Tony said stealing Santa's clothes.

"Okay..." You said whipping around. "You could have warned me before you stripped the poor old man of his clothing!"  
~~~~~~~  
"I don't wanna do this." Bucky pouted as he looked at the sleigh.

"Too bad. Get your butt in the sleigh!" You commanded.

Bucky groaned as he sat in the sleigh. You sat beside him.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked as he grabbed the reins.

"Did you really think I'd let you do this all by yourself? I would never forgive myself if I left the fate of Christmas fall into your hands." You said lightly bumping his shoulder.

"Yeah, that would be pretty bad." Bucky chuckled. "But let's hurry this up because this suit is starting to get itchy."  
~~~~~~~  
"Okay, now I feel fat." Bucky groaned as he was currently stuck in a chimney. "Isn't some magical mumbo jumbo supposed to happen right now?"

Right as he said that, the chimney widened and he toppled to the floor. After a groan of pain, Bucky stood up, and started to slip presents under the tree.

"Santa? Is that you?" A small voice asked.

Bucky froze. What was he supposed to do?

"Uh, ho, ho, ho! Yeah, I'm Santa." Bucky replied as he turned around.

"You don't look like a normal Santa. Where's your long white beard?" The little kid asked.

"I shaved." Bucky said as the child eyed him.

"Why do you have a metal arm?"

"I got in a fight with a reindeer."

"Why aren't you so fat?"

"Because I'm on a diet."

"Why aren't your cheeks rosy?"

Bucky sighed. "Look kid, do you want presents or not? Because I will take them all away."

The kid shook their head quickly.

"Then go to bed." Bucky said as the kid walked away. "Ugh, kids nowadays. They have to question everything."  
~~~~~~~  
Bucky hopped back in the sleigh, and you giggled. He looked so cute in Santa attire. You kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

"You're doing fine, Buckaroo. You're almost done." You said as you guys took off toward the next house.

Bucky quietly slipped down the chimney, it got easier with practice, and he padded his way toward the tree. He heard light growling. He slowly turned around and noticed a huge german shepherd lying on the couch. The dog's eyes were trained on him, and Bucky gulped.

"Easy there." Bucky whispered. "I'm a nice guy."

The dog lunged toward him and Bucky whacked it with his sack. The dog quickly recovered, and lunged toward him. Bucky groaned in pain as the dog bit into his leg. Hitting the dog with his sack again, he shimmied back up the chimney, and bolted into the sleigh.

You looked at Bucky with a raised eyebrow and he pouted. "I hate being Santa."  
~~~~~~~  
Bucky sighed in relief as you guys reached the last house. Once inside, he started to place the presents under the tree, when he heard noise. He turned around, and spotted three children staring wide eyed at him. Bucky pulled his pistol out of his pocket and pointed it toward them.

"Go to bed, or you're dead." Bucky growled.

The children scrambled out of the living room and Bucky quickly finished his job. He was getting sick and tired of children getting out of bed. Once he got back on the sleigh, and cheered.

"Yes! I'm finally done! Let's go home!"  
~~~~~~~  
"Imposter Santa, Santa abuses dog with sack of toys, Santa threatens children with gun...man, Santa hasn't been this popular for ages!" Tony exclaimed. "You did great, Frosty!"

Bucky glared at Tony before he watched the footage that was airing on all the news channels.

"They just had to get me getting attacked by a dog on footage." Bucky mumbled.

You giggled and kissed his stubbly cheek. "It's not like they know you dressed up as Santa." 

Suddenly, the reporter, paused the video. "IS THAT A METAL ARM?!"

"Shoot me now." Bucky muttered.

"Wow, folks, did the the Winter Soldier live up to his favorite season as dressing up as Santa? Or did he wish to assassinate the world's most beloved man?"

"World's most beloved man?!" Tony exclaimed. "I thought I was!"

"Hey doll, wanna take a vacation? Like forever?" Bucky asked as you laughed.

"Sure, Honey. As long as I'm with you."

~~~~~Extended Ending~~~~~

"Uh...where am I?" Santa said as he rubbed his head.

Suddenly, a bright light shined in his face. He squinted and felt pain all over his body.

"Where's the main Hydra base?" Fury interrogated.

"I don't know what your talking about." Santa said with confusion.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" Fury said as he slammed some pictures on the table.

They were pictures of his sleigh, but the logos of the company that made the sleigh were Hydra.

"What can I say, they make quality sleighs." Santa said with a shrug.

"Alright, how do you explain this?" Fury said placing the now defused bomb on the table. "It was hiding in a secret compartment of your sleigh."

Santa sighed. "Okay, you've got me. I'm Hydra."


End file.
